Drive By
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: "You know," she breathed out against his ear, her lower region boiling with intensity, "I haven't gotten laid in a while...my husband doesn't approve of my naughty behavior."


Hey guys! Ok so obviously the In The Cold, Cold Night episode and the promo got me inspired...plus, thanks to **TVIsMyDrug4** this one-shot was born! It was all her idea, so cudos to her! Please enjoy this one-shot I'd like to call "Drive By"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Eli/Clare Ages-29**

**Warning: **Yet another Eclare lemon... (: Rated M for a reason.

**Summary:** "You know," she breathed out against his ear, her lower region boiling with intensity, "I haven't gotten laid in a while...my husband doesn't approve of my naughty behavior."

* * *

**_Drive By_**

"Excuse me sir, may I take a seat beside you on this fine night?" Eli lifted his head to the sound of an angelic voice, and he smirked at the blue eyed woman, before returning to his book, "No, the seat is taken by my bag. Get your own seat on the other side of the bar lady."

Clare cocked her eyebrows towards the smirking, devious man before her. She used her nimble fingers to tug the fabric up a bit on her dress, so her thighs were slightly exposed. When that didn't get his attention, she growled, before leaning her torso over his pages, "Excuse me miss, but your cleavage is on my book."

"Do you want to dance?" she asked, her tongue poking through her plump lips as he glanced down at his book, "If you haven't noticed...sweetheart, but I'm trying to read some well written literature by the sexiest man in the world."

"Oh, so you're not...straight?" her cheeks blushed, as he smirked, "No, I am. But I will say, this man's writing represents his alluring personality and sexually captivating appearance."

"And who is this book by?" Clare reached over to grab the book, only to read aloud the back cover, "A tale of two lost lovers, reconnected at a high school carnival...a journey that the two would never forget, by Elijah Goldsworthy. Sounds interesting, should I read it?"

"You should," Eli urged her, rising from his seat, "But for now, you should dance with me. Your cleavage is surely an advantage tonight, and since you've been practically drooling over my smirk, I think you deserve a dance."

"Since I have nothing else to do besides grind on a man who probably has a wife and kids at home waiting up for them, why not?" Clare took his hand, leading him onto the dance floor.

Eli locked his arms around the woman's slim waist, pulling her closely to his body, to increase the proximity and the obvious lust glance between the two. Clare smirked up at the man, who had his large hands engulfing her hip bones, kneading greedily at her skin through the outlined flower holes in her tight dress.

Clare's chest was against Eli's, rubbing erratically against his body, as the beat of the music thumped loudly through the dance floor. The strobe lights flashed, the music of the beat making their heads pulse; but they didn't care...because they were together.

Her hips grinded into Eli's pelvic region, dirty thoughts immediately entering his mind without any such hesitation. Eli inched his leg with slight force between Clare's fragile thighs, as she rubbed up against his knee cap.

He watched in utter bliss and pleasure as her curls bounced from side to side, while the lights flashed wildly around them. Clare's lips were millimeters away from Eli's, as he swallowed her frantic breaths.

"You know," she breathed out against his ear, "I haven't gotten laid in a while...my husband doesn't approve of my naughty behavior."

"Does he spank you like you deserve to be?" he groaned against their untouched lips, as his hands traveled down to her bottom, gripping her with ecstasy. She moaned into his ear, her head resting against his shoulder, as she whimpered, "My husband is nice to me, he doesn't spank me because he loves me...no matter how naughty I am."

"Unconditional love huh?" he snorted embarrassingly into her ear, and she nodded, "He loves me...he loves me because he tells me I make him feel complete, happy, wanted, needed..."

They were both swallowing each other's warm breath, "You're right, he does love you, I can tell. He probably loves you because of your big, beautiful blue eyes...your indescribable personality...your luscious curls...your ravishing body."

"I get the point Eli, just kiss me," their lips slammed together with passion, as Eli pushed his wife against the nearest club wall, grinding into her. Eli swallowed her moan, cupping her breasts, as on-lookers howled at Eli for his "smooth moves" on Clare.

"I-I w-we...let's get to the minivan, or I'm going to explode," she heaved, pulling away from him, gripping his hand and dragging him out of the club. On the way out, Eli picked up his book, while jogging out of the sex smelling building with a breath of relief.

"Cleavage on my book? Sir? Really Clare?" Eli teased his blushing wife, as she held up her hands innocently, "Hey, you weren't responding to my words...I had to use my boob power."

He chuckled, opening up the minivan door, gesturing for her to get in first, as she smiled, taking his hand gently, "why thank you kind sir for your respectable attitude."

"Anything for milady," Eli slapped Clare's butt when she climbed into the van, and she thanked the lord of sex that Eli put down all the seats in the minivan so they could sprawl out all over.

"You've got...twenty minutes on the clock until we need to get home. The role play took a bit longer than usual, but that's okay. Now we have five minutes to kiss and rub, then ten minutes to make another baby, leggo!" Clare spoke triumphantly as Eli looked at her weirdly, "...You really have to stop tweeting so much Saint Clare."

"I'm not Saint Clare!" she huffed out, as Eli kissed down her jawline, eagerly ripping off Clare's dress with one swift tug. He chuckled against her warm skin, placing butterfly kisses on her bare shoulder blade, "I'm not Saint Clare if we've had sex-."

Eli looked her dead in the eye, stopping his pleasing motions, as she rephrased her statement, "We've made love...at least a hundred times. Eli, we do it all the time, so you can't call me that anymore. Why can't you call me...clity Clare? Or something catchy and dirtier!"

"Clity Clare? Who are you and where have you put my innocent Clare Goldsworthy?" he teased, as Clare practically chewed off Eli's tie, before ripping every piece of cloth that separated the two lovers. Clare kissed his chest, up to his lips, placing her lips gently over his nose, "I've had two kids Eli...I'm past the word innocent."

"But you've had two kids with moi, who happen to look exactly like us, which makes all the hard work and nine month pregnancy hormones worth it. I love you Clare, and I mean that," Eli maneuvered between his wife's smooth legs, resting her knees over his thighs as he angled himself above her. She was preparing for complete domination, gripping onto his shoulders, "I love you Goldsworthy, you drive me insane."

Just when Eli was about to cause his beloved wife extreme pleasure, he flipped her over, saying, "Since you seemed like you wanted control back at the club, I've decided to let you get your control...but just for tonight."

"I love you," Clare whimpered against his ear, kissing his lips lustfully, as she pounced on top of him.

The sensation that overcame the two when they connected physically was beyond description. But what they did know, was ever since they did become intimate on the night of their wedding, they knew, that this kind of stuff would not be a problem. They both enjoyed each other's bodies, and even though Clare did indeed give birth to two beautiful children, Eli always saw her as the breath taking woman he saw in his junior year of high school.

"Hey Eli," she breathed out, as he looked up at her, "Yeah?"

"You're quiet honey, is everything alright? Am I too heavy on you or something?" Clare would always worry to no extent when Eli was quiet during a time like this. But in all reality, he was just taking in the beautiful view. His wife was pouncing on top of him like he was the last human on Earth, and that meant the world to him.

Her curves were looking tight as ever from the gym she's been working out at, even though Eli had insisted her body was beautiful just the way it was after giving birth for the second time.

Eli leaned up a bit, in the process of Clare's thrusts down onto his member, to kiss her lips tenderly, "You're as light as feather sweetheart, I love you."

Clare slowed her motions down a bit, and their once lustful breakout of passion in the back of the family minivan turned into a slow, love making ten minutes. Eli's hands gripped his wife's hips, guiding her over him, "You're so beautiful..."

His hands traveled up her pale back, sliding his fingers across her spine soothingly. She hummed into his neck, resting her head on his shoulder as he began to notice she was getting tired from being in control.

Eli slowly led her onto her back, as she locked her legs around his waist, keeping him in his place. Her moans and squeals filled the air from the delightful stars that were blocking her vision, only allowing her to see Eli above her. She kissed his lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth, "I love you so much Eli, so much..."

"Why does this happen to us?" he groaned, sliding back and forth inside her, goose bumps covering her body, "Why does what happen to us?"

"Every time we do this...," a tear fell onto Clare's stomach, and she looked up to see Eli, crying, "E-Every time we do this, the feelings are just...it's so powerful, I-I don't ever want to stop."

She slid her fingers through his hair, tugging at the black locks, "Don't cry Eli, I-I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

After the two lovers came to an overpowering end, their bodies shook in ecstasy as Clare panted his name, her shrill voice filling the air. They clung to each other, like two pieces of velcro, never wanting to let go.

Clare rested on top of Eli, as the two listened to each other's erratic heart beats. Eli enjoyed the rhythm that his wife's heart beat produced, as she stroked his bicep, humming along to his favorite dead hand song.

"I love you."

"...and I love you."

_**Knock**_

_**Knock **_

_**Knock**_

"What was that?" Clare's blue eyes filled with fear, as Eli covered her up with his shirt, seeing a flashlight blaring through the window.

"Police! Open up!"

* * *

"Oh my god! I can't believe we got a ticket for this! Eli, a two hundred dollar fine because we had sex in our own car!" Clare's cheeks flushed with embarrassment upon entering the house, "No Clare, I believe the officer gave us a warning for the sex in the car, but he gave us a ticket because I was parked in a hydrant on private property."

"Sex? What's sex daddy?"

Clare and Eli's eyes widened, seeing their eldest, four year old Ethan Goldsworthy rubbing his eyes tiredly before them. Clare looked at Imogen, who mouthed "sorry". Eli sighed, bending down to Ethan's eye level, "Don't you think it's time for bed kiddo? You tired?"

He nodded his head, as Eli scooped him up into his arms, while he asked, "What's sex?" repeatedly until his voice finally gave out.

"Thanks for babysitting Imogen, I know Ethan's really hard to put down at night. He always needs Eli to do it, I don't know why though," Clare spoke thankfully, handing Imogen over her money, but she refused, "I love watching Ethan and Bella, they're little angels, it's my pleasure. How was your guys' night?"

"We had a fun night, that's all I can say," she smiled, as Imogen clarified, "Let me guess, you two went out role playing, then you had sex in the minivan since the seats were down, and then the police caught you two after you climaxed?"

Her eyelashes batted, as Clare asked, "How did you know?"

"Common sense. I'll see you for next months night out Clare Goldsworthy."

Clare fixed up Bella's bottle, placing the empty ones in the dishwasher to clean them out. As she was doing the dishes barefoot, Eli wrapped his arms around her, smiling into the crook of her neck, "Hey beautiful."

She rubbed his bicep, "Is Ethan and Bella asleep?"

"Both of our two angels are sleeping. Ethan just needed a little bed time story about a blue eyed princess and a green eyed dragon," he teased, and I shook my head, wrapping my arms around Eli, "I don't know, he always begs me to tell him that story, but he claims I never tell it as good as you do."

"What can I say? I've got the magic charm," he kissed her lips, then said, "Everyday, I thank Imogen and Fiona for throwing that Frostival back in high school...what we'd do without it, I have no idea."

"We don't have to think about 'what if's', because it happened, and it brought us together, it made us realize...it made us realize that we loved each other, and that we never stopped."

**END OF DRIVE BY**

* * *

**Reviews? :) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

* * *

**If you guys are looking for good Eclare fixes (like I've been craving lately), check out these authors (they're in no particular order) -**

**-VannHazel**

**-JDDCdancer1497**

**-TurboWiz70**

**-CrystalNight1**

**-musiksnob**

**-Zeffy Hearts**


End file.
